


Pesterlog Experiments

by demonessofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: Just messing around figuring out pesterlogs the dialogue could potentially be used in a fic I'm working on.





	Pesterlog Experiments

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:20 --

TG: yo sollux I need some help here  
TA: what2 up ii2 2omethiing wrong wiith your hu2ktop?  
TG: not quite so uh would you mind spilling the beans on how your psionics work? ive got a bit of a problem and im not sure how to fix it  
TA: why do you want two know about my p2iioniic2?  
TG: i might have a grub whos got them too  
TA: how diid you and KK get a p2iionic grub?  
TG: lets just say karkat cant resist helpless grubs and im a sucker for punishment  



End file.
